Capturing Bella
by TipsyTyke
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan has just turned 19,she has just become the mother to triplets after being raped by Jacob,to help him imprint on her.What will happen,what should she do?Read on for more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own twilight or any of the characters, they are the property of Stephanie Meyer.**

_As I look down onto the cherubic faces of my newborn triplets, I wonder what the future could hold. I'm called Isabella Marie Swan, Bella to me and to you, I've just turned nineteen and I live in the backwater of Forks._

_Preface:_

_My journey started on the 15__th__ of May of last year, that's when Jacob raped me, I told him to get off me, to leave me alone, but to no avail. It started off as a normal day, I got up early and got breakfast on the go, cleaned my teeth, brushed my hair and I got dressed as normal. I looked at the weather and it was sunny for once, so I put on a black dress, with a purple cardie and matching belt and headed outside to my car, after saying goodbye to Charlie._

_I went to school, I had trigonometry then maths before break, and I decided to skip next period as I had calculus. I'm hopeless at calculus. I went to the soccer field behind the school and waited till all the guys had past and I snuck round the front to my car. I decided on going to see Jake, as Charlie was at work and Edward had totally disappeared, it was only a few miles anyway. As I approached the house I could see that Billy was out and that Jake was working on his bike. Shirtless. I came closer and to his amusement I couldn't help but stare, about how much he'd grown up over the last couple of months. He offered me a cup of coffee in his house and I accepted._

_We chatted for a bit, I was tired so he asked whether I would like a rest in his room. I didn't think anything of it as I had been in his room hundreds of times before; it was almost like a second home. As I went to his bed, he came running at me and tied me down securely to the bedpost. I was in a haze, but I could grasp what he was doing and I started to beg. He unzipped my zipper and removed my trousers then underwear in quick succession. He placed an old sheet beneath me while I was struggling. It then began. _

_It seemed like hours before he finished. He redressed after caressing me, he told me how much he loved me and that he had to do it as it would help him to imprint on me. He said he was sorry, but we would have done it anyway in the future. He undid the pink handcuffs, ironically given to him by me for a joke last Christmas. I went to get up, but my legs turned to jelly, that's when Jake scooped me up and put me in my car and planted a kiss on my forehead._

_I just managed to drive home, when Charlie's beat out Honda came up to the drive. He asked me if I was alright and I didn't reply, he then just helped me up to my room. I wobbled straight to my bed and just blacked out._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please review**_

_As I finally came round, I was shivering in terror, how could he do this to me?_

_I stared blankly at the ceiling, not knowing what to do, my alarm then went off. It had only just clicked; it was Friday, a school day. I had to face it, I had to confront him, as I was slowly dragging myself out of bed I saw myself for the first time. My clothes were creased and torn, my hair bedraggled and my face terrible, so I decided to go have a shower; I spent the next hour in the shower trying to get rid of his scent, trying to get my innocence back. My childhood._

_I put on a black tee and leggings to try and not get noticed and left before Charlie awoke. I drove my car and parked up, as I was exiting my car, a feeling of nausea crept over me; I ran to the main office and went straight to the bathroom. When I came out I knocked into somebody, I mumbled a half hearted apology and gazed upwards. The person I was about to see was about to be the single most important person in my life._


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review**

Angela, encircled me and gave me a gigantic hug, I was trembling with fear, enough to make me sick.

For the next couple of days she was the sole reason I came to school, my initial ambition of confronting Jacob never materialised. Three days after Jacob raped me, I noticed something was kicking; my stomach was making gurgling noises. Whenever I tried to put a loose white tee it wouldn't fit. This was getting extremely strange.

On the fifth day I woke up, I ate a breakfast of spare ribs. (I know this sounds very weird but I have had some serious cravings).I put on an older sweat shirt and some baggy pants and just went to sleep.

I woke up to find myself in a room, which wasn't my own; I was hooked up to a heart monitor. Angela was their holding my hand, but we weren't in hospital, I was around Jacob's house, I started screaming, crying and getting up but I was so weak I fell back down onto the bed. Charlie came up to see me, I told him to get me out of here, or I would do it myself, he said I was here because I had something serious wrong with me and the hospital thought it was terminal, so wanted me to be with friends and family.

Jacob came up to me, I hadn't told anybody what he had done to me, I started to shriek and hit him, he told me he loved me and wanted me to get better so we could be a couple. How dare he, how dare he, even in my weakened state I walloped him straight in the face and gave him a black eye, courtesy of my fist.

Everybody looked shocked and Charlie started to berate me, but I didn't let him finish, I just blurted out

"Jacob raped me, I think I'm pregnant, now do you see?"

The whole room became quiet and Billy and Charlie dragged Jacob out by the collar, all I could hear was screaming and shouting. That night Jacob got thrown out of the pack and Billy's house, they could tell he'd lied because Jared and the other guys heard his thoughts.

I was told I had been here for 6 months, lying in a coma, I was terrified of what was going to happen next, I didn't know what to do now.


End file.
